ewfafandomcom-20200213-history
Leotie Migwans
Leotie Migwans is a Air contestant who became the winner of the second cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air. After the burning down of her teepee and becoming homeless, Leotie entered Cycle 2 as an instant favorite by readers for her high cheek bones and unique look. Leotie was instantly drawn to Jee who would later become her showmance. Leotie performed top of the pack in the first few weeks of the competiton, but in the middle she grew average and (without her immunities) nearly sent her home. However by the final weeks, Leotie picked herself back up and became top of the pack. Despite the pressure to provide a better life for her brother and her questionably unhealthy eating habits, Leotie became the second winner after beating Audra Gale in the finale, by 24.3 to 19.9. She is created by j_db_w. EWFA2 Week 1 Leotie arrived to the EWFA house and met Gentri. Gentri complimented Leotie calling her gorgeous; Leotie awkwardly replied calling her pale. She immediately ran to the fridge and began devouring food, as she usually spends all her money for food for her brother. When Jee arrived she called him a majestic eagle and continued to eat her cake. That week, Leotie won immunity from the voters based on first impressions, but she didn't need it as her team performed the best and she had the best photo, keeping her safe in Week 2. Week 2 Leotie celebrated her teams win and her immunity by pinning her winning photo on the fridge. Team Air's prize for being the winning team was even more food (three bags of fruit) to which Leotie dived into. At the elimination, though Leotie was immune, her team won yet again and Leotie had the best photo on the team, winning her third consecutive immunity. Week 3 When the Air models returned home, Jee made note of Leotie's third immunity and she believes her eating must be helping. Leotie was confused to see Gentri in her hoodie hiding from Jee, and afterward they went to help Aybraham after they heard a thud from the confessional. When they all returned to kitchen, they found a red liquid on the floor, to which Gentri believed proved that Jee is actually in fact Jesus and ran away in fear. In actuality, Leotie dropped Koolaid on the floor on purpose to scare Gentri even further. At that week's elimination, Leotie performed average at the shoot. Team Air lost for the first time, however Leotie was immune and was called eighth, and Gentri became the first Air casualty. Week 4 Leotie received bangs and straight hair for her makeover, one of the least drastic of them all. She won her fourth immunity for tying with Hitomi for the most votes. She was paired with Jee for the photoshoot. When Aybraham was contemplating releasing his nudes to stay in the competition, Leotie agreed. While getting makeup off from the shoot, Jee remarked that Leotie was one of the best looking guys he'd ever seen to which she called him jokingly called him gay for. In the confessional, Leotie stated that all the guys on her Indian reservation were all pigs and Jee was the first guy she's met to not be selfish. Leotie was immune but was called seventh. Week 5 In the cab on the way home, Leotie and Jee console Aybraham who's still nervous about going home. Leotie and Jee, as the best guy and girl in the competition at this point, let him know that he has nothing to worry about. However, irony is a cruel, cruel bitch because Team Air definetly performed the worst and Aybraham was sent home. Leotie tied with Aspen for second-best photo. Week 6 In the cab on the way home, Leotie and Jee rode with Team Water models, Aspen and Fox. Leotie was feeling extremely guilty about Aybraham's elimination because she ensured him he was safe. Aspen tried to tell her that it was only half her fault, but that made Leotie feel worse. Jee tried to console Leotie and make her feel better by calling her "Leo", which Leotie adores. The models are dropped off at a sleazy motel when the cab drives off and after Leotie reads a note on the door they realize that this is an immunity challenge. After a few minutes when it gets pitch dark in the motel, Leotie and holds hands with Jee for comfort, which she adores again. Soon after when only she, Jee, Adrian and Hitomi are left, wild coyotes show up and circle the motel but Jee tries to be courageous and face the dingos to impress Leotie, without realizing that Leotie's fought several wild coyotes before in Arizona. Of course, Jee's a dumbass. While Jee is getting mauled by coyotes trying to be Tarzan, Leotie saves him and kicks every single individual coyote's ass, losing the challenge. In redemption of Aybraham and what is considered her best photoshoot of the cycle, Leotie won best photo for the third time for the Frida Kahlo shoot and, along with Jee, was granted immunity from the next elimination for the fifth time. Week 7 Leotie began her first official week in Mexico by raiding the entire fridge and getting complimented by Jee yet again, annoying the piss out of Aspen. With even more flirting going on in the cab ride to the photoshoot, Aspen HAD ENOUGH and revealed Jee & Leotie's mutual like for each other and the two of them acted rather surprised when they dumbasses both knew this already. Iona & Miki had returned to the game via the comeback and the Girls' room was officially divided down the middle with tape thanks to Aspen. Leotie revealed that Aspen to Miki wrote "Leo-Loser" all over her clothes. Leotie performed badly for the first time in the competition and was called eighth, despite her immunity. Week 8 Leotie redeemed herself the next week and was called second. By this point, Leotie and Hitomi have become close. Week 9 Leotie and Jee were celebrating making top eight in the confessional. Jee pointed out what he felt Leotie did best in the competition. However, Leotie kept pointing out all of Jee's flops, inadvertently, which made him feel like shit tbh. He held that against her when they met Vinah at the photoshoot but swore she was only "drawing a blank" in the confessional. Leotie looked like man in her ever so infamously #maninawig photo that week that still gets horribly made fun of to this day but she shockingly did well enough to be called second. Week 10 Leotie booked three out of five of the Mexican go-sees, placing a joint second with Audra. Leotie shockingly took Jee's elimination very easy and wanted to win for him as well as her brother. Leotie and the rest of the final five reminisced on their experience and had a party in the confessional after they finally got Audra to smile. With Audra safe from last week and Alfie securing a spot in the finale from winning the Go-see challenge, Leotie was up for elimination with Vinny and Hitomi. She placed first in every placement against the three and easily won a spot in the finale. Finale Leotie met with Alfie, Audra and Hitomi in a room where they waited on the decision and reflected on their experience and how proud they were of each other. Hitomi and Alfie were both eliminated, placing fourth and third respectively, leaving her and Audra as the final two. Audra promised to have dinner with Leotie with the prize money, if they could have wood on the side. By 19.9 points to 23.4 points, Leotie became the second winner of Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. Leotie immediately screamed and started to cry and Audra brought the victorious bitch back to her feet. She was excited for the life that she would now have for herself and her brother, despite the many struggles she faced in her life before. Portfolio EWFA-SNOWLEOPARDS.png|Called second. Immune (BEST PHOTO) Race-LEOTIE.png|Called first. Immune (BEST PHOTO) 80s-LEOTIE.png|Called eighth. Immune EWFA-hiphop-LEOJEE.png|Called seventh. Immune DOTD-Leotie.png|Called second (tie). KAHLO-LEOTIE.png|Called first. (BEST PHOTO) HAIREDITORIAL-LEOTIE.png|''This shoot did not count. Placed second.'' chichenitza-LEOTIE.png|Called eighth. (IMMUNE) CHOCOLATE-Leotie.png|Called second. WINNER-Leotie.png|The infamous #maninawig photo. Called second. GUESS-Leotie.png|Called third. (BEST PHOTO) Vogue-LEOTIE.png|'Winner of ''Earth, Water, Fire & Air 2.' Trivia * '''Call Out Average: '''3.45 * '''Height:' 6'1" ** She is the tallest winner. * Leotie is tied with Sarah-Marie Evans for the most FCO's in a single cycle with 4. * Leotie is tied with Sarah-Marie Evans for the most immunities in a single cycle with 5. * Leotie's name actually means "an outdoorsy man", which adds to the conspiracy that she is, in fact, a man. * Leotie is the only Native American contestant. * Leotie'' DOES NOT'' have diabetes. I know I'm just as shocked as you are. * Leotie is actually ''NOT ''a man. I know I'm just as shocked as you are. * Leotie is one of only three contestants to never land in the bottom two. The other two are Florence Nijin & Divine Vaulin-Claro. * Leotie is one of two contestants to be exempt from a photoshoot. The other is Florence Nijin. ** During the CoverGirl/Guy challenge in Week 3, Leotie was already immune from winning Best Photo in Week 2, therefore she didn't have to participate. * Leotie & Jee were the first official confirmed showmance on EWFA. Category:Winners Category:Native American Contestants Category:Never in the Bottom Two Category:Team Air Category:Best Call Out Average of the Cycle